


Happenstance

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, I kind love this ship, I seriously can’t write men someone please help, Its really light though, Lesbian AU, Lesbians, Pining, Smut, Throuple, its kinda gay, stupid gays, the gays barbra, wow i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Soulmate AU————Why would the same universe that cursed her into a life of constant tears and anxiety over these stupid lines give her any help? Besides who could really trust a Reddit forum that she definitely hadn’t spent hours searching for in hopes of finding more information? Certainly not her. That would be absurd, foolish, and completely on brand for her.————Or————Crystal Methyd finding her soulmates because I’m kinda in love with this ship and I needed something to do
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/ Nicky Doll, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s do this! My useless lesbian self wrote this in an hour at literally two a.m. so please lmk if there’s anything wrong ok but 
> 
> Enjoy or I’ll fight you 🥰❤️

Happenstance 

Noun

Pure coincidence 

“It was simply happenstance that she was there that night”

——~——

There were many odd, random, or coincidental things that happened to Crystal Elizabeth Methyd throughout her life. Even from the very start, she was odd and considered different. Most people are born with a singular soulmark that operate in a simple mannerism. The Mark was a symbol that could vary from a simple heart which were most common, to ancient symbols, words, even number sequences. In any phenomenon like this wether it be evolutionary or a social phenomenon, an outlier and exception can always be found. Crystal just so happened to be on of those fabled exceptions. Crystal didn’t have one Mark, but two which were intwined, symbolizing an even more exceptional rarity. Roughly 75 percent of people have one Mark. The remaining 25 percent of people had more. Most people with more than one Mark did not have them tangled together. They would be separate, a different color, and featured on different areas of the body

The division of the remaining twenty five percent of people with more than one Mark was even smaller. Just two percent of the entire world had joined Marks. Most people spent hours researching their Marks and what they meant. If you were lucky enough to track down the roots of your Mark or Marks, you could eliminate countless possibilities since the Marks had relation. For example; if someone had the ancient Celtic symbol for sun, then their partner would in all likelihood have the symbol that symbolized moon. 

Crystal had spent an admittedly embarrassing amount of time analyzing the three marks on her body. ‘One for me, one for them and one for the other.’ She would always think to herself. Somewhere deep down she always had a little voice whispering to her the painfully probable chance that she would never meet her soulmates. Or even one of them for that matter. The Marks didn’t take into consideration distance, social status, or age which unfortunately cause most people to never meet their soulmate, or accidentally pass them on a busy street when their in a rush and not notice the appearance of the matching mark until it was far too late. Crystal found this very inconvenient and inconsiderate because how dare the universe not abide by her will?!

Possibly the only upside of having more than one Mark, or what Crystal would jokingly call her “MultiMark”, much to the dismay of her friends who hated the pun, was the compass. When a person has more than one Mark, then apparently the omnipotent universe decided that it would give people a little shove in the right direction. The closer your soulmate was, the warmer their Mark would become. It was said that when they were within five feet, you could feel their Mark moving toward them and pulling you with it. Of course, Crystal found this notion completely to be bullshit. 

Why would the same universe that cursed her into a life of constant tears and anxiety over these stupid lines give her any help? Besides who could really trust a Reddit forum that she definitely hadn’t spent hours searching for in hopes of finding more information? Certainly not her. That would be absurd, foolish, and completely on brand for her. 

——~——

The first time Crystal ever felt the tingling burn under her Mark, instead of moving to look for the person or tell someone, she ran into the nearest bathroom and panicked. She pulled out her little compact mirror and pulled aside the collar of the flannel shirt she was wearing, revealing her Marks. The pagan Marks symbolized need, gift, and joy. From her basic knowledge of herself, Crystal had guessed that she was likely the upright line with a hash placed at a slight tilt slashed through the middle of the line which symbolized need. 

The Mark that was tingling was the Joy Mark. Another straight line, this time with one short line extending at a downward forty five degree angle meeting another to form something reminiscent of a “P”. 

“Joy...” Crystal muttered to herself. “How ironic.”

Most people at school knew Crystal as either the girl who wore “weird” clothes and had “weird” makeup, or as the girl who was always crying no matter what she was feeling. So to literally nobody’s surprise, tears found their way down her cheeks as she sat alone in the bathroom at her high school. Her crying had absorbed her so much that she hadn’t notice the heat under the Joy Mark getting progressively more intense until the bathroom door swung open and her attention was whipped back to reality. 

Hearing a yelp of pain was not what she expected to hear coming from the person who had just entered, but assuming they had just stubbed their toe, she returned to her compact which still sat open on her lap. For the first time, Crystal truly understood happenstance when she caught a glimpse of her collarbone in the mirror. “Joy” and “Need” has been fused together with “Gift” still untethered. Shock crashed through her like a wave striking the sand over and over. Desperately wiping tears and streaked mascara from her eyes, she had flung open the stall door to reveal genuinely the last person she had expected to be there. 

——~——

“Look! Her two of her Marks fused!”

“Shut up don’t look at them you weirdo!”

For the first time, hope thrummed deep in her heart. If they found each other, there was no reason she couldn’t find them. Plus, they were in the same place now and maybe she wouldn’t have to search as long. 

——~——

In her sophomore year of college, Crystal had transferred out to the west coast to attend an art school she had earned one of one hundred scholarships to. She was beyond thrilled, but leaving her parents was hard. So was making new friends and avoiding some people at all costs. One of those people was Georgina Goode. Gigi as everyone called her was for lack of a better term, iconic. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl, woman, human or thing that Crystal had ever seen. She was tall and statuesque, wavy auburn hair framing a face that models would kill for starring prominent cheekbones, a strong jaw, and a nose that was alarmingly perfect. Not to mention her blue eyes that could see through anybody’s soul in a second. So to say that Crystal was intimidated and had a gay seizure every time she saw Gigi would be arguably the understatement of the century. 

So imagine her shock, confusion, delight, and the sense of pride that shot through her when she opened the graffitied bathroom door open to see Gigi standing on the other side, sweater hitched up around her elbow exposing her forearm. Crystal’s eyes instantly flicked down to see her arm, and felt her mouth drop down when she saw the identical marks to hers. “Joy” and “Need” fused together and glowing a light yellow, with “Gift” places off to the right, alone and black. 

“You...?” Crystal became aware that she had been staring for an abnormal amount of time before becoming acutely aware of Gigi’s analytic ice blue eyes raking over her still exposed collarbone. 

“Oh...uh...yeah. I guess. It’s me that is who I am...?” Crystal was a stuttering mess which she realized probably wasn’t cute so she snapped her head up to look at Gigi. There were a lot of things she expected to see on the freshman’s face when she finally was able to look, but what she was met with wasn’t what she had expected. Gigi’s normally poised and attractive face was an oddly twisted combination of joy, excitement, wonder, and something Crystal couldn’t quite read. 

“You’re Crystal Methyd.” Gigi stated in a tone that almost sounded like reverence to Crystal. 

“Yeah I sure hope I am.” The second it came out Crystal immediately cringed, not meaning it to sound so harsh. “Wait I’m sorry that came out wro-l” 

Crystal found herself cut off by Gigi, doubles over in laughter, bringing Crystal’s daily unexpected events tally up to three. 

“I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you. I know your work. I saw it at the coffee shop down the road. You’re really good.” Crystal had always seen Gigi looking like nothing short of a deity, and had thought there was no way she could be more attractive, but the flush covering the younger girl’s face proved her wrong with defiance. It took a second for it to click that Gigi had just said she had seen Crystal’s work. They were in completely different sects of the arts institute where they both enrolled. Crystal resided in the painting and drawing blocks, whereas Gigi made her home in the fashion sector. The dorms and classes were blocked by subject and with the sprawling campus, it made sense that they had never seen each other in anything other than passing. 

“Th-thank you. It really wasn’t that good. Or Goode I guess.” Crystal immediately punched herself mentally over the stupid pun of Gigi’s last name, but the brunette seemed determined to continuously raise her unexpected event tally. Once again Crystal found herself all but basking in the warmth that spread though her as Gigi laughed. 

“That’s so fucking stupid! I love it.” Gigi had finally gotten herself upright, and was smiling at Crystal with nothing but admiration and affection shining through. Crystal had fully expected Gigi to be like all of her high school bullies and tormentors. Pretty, popular, aggressively straight and hating her for everything from standing out, to being gay, to having more than one Mark, to even just breathing slightly louder when she had a cold because god forbid her sinuses not comply with their every whim and wish. She was more than pleasantly surprised to find that Gigi was more like her than she expected. 

Silly, caring, affectionate and joyful, Gigi spent the next month driving Crystal around her native Los Angeles on her jet black Honda CBR 650, taking her on borderline cliche dates, and making up the affection they had missed out on for the last nearly two decades of their lives. Most people never got to see the Gigi that Crystal and their friends knew, and the LA native would find herself joking with her friends about how their first impression of her was that she was robotic and cold. Of course the jokes prompted Crystal to label her girlfriend as “Human Girl”, and insisted one year that she dress up as a robot birthing a memory that scared everyone for years to come. 

They kept a small friend group of other girls, both not feeling the need to be surrounded by people they didn’t know and preferring a small number of people they knew well, loved and trusted. Jackie was a sweet Persian woman who’s artistic jurisdiction was in theatre, which lead her to meet with her soulmate Jan, who was the resident powerhouse of the music, musical theatre and athletics departments. Jan was a short woman, bright blonde hair almost always tied back in a half up half down hairstyle that everyone recognized as the energetic ball of love and cheer. They also had Jaida, a woman similar to Gigi in her beauty, with dark brown skin and legs for days, weeks, years, and probably forever. She hailed from the dance majors along with Heidi and Widow. 

Few people could genuinely say that they didn’t love Heidi. Her gap-toothed smile and bright eyes lit up any room in a millisecond. It was impossible to not laugh with her, or at her on the occasion that she learned she had been saying something completely wrong for years. Widow was arguably one of the most stable people that Crystal had ever met. Crystal delighted in the fact that Widow was also from Missouri, and that she was like a big sister to her. Whenever Crystal needed to talk about missing home or something related to Missouri that Gigi wouldn’t understand, Widow was her go to. 

Their friend group was tighter that glue, and they could read each other like a children’s book, so it was no surprise that the five women were bridesmaids at Crystal and Gigi’s wedding. Seven years after meeting, Crystal and Gigi decided to tie the knot and settle in Los Angeles. Crystal’s artwork was selling well and Gigi had achieved her dreams and become a designer with her own world renowned label. Jackie and Jan had been married roughly a year prior, and the Persian found herself holding a sobbing “cheerleader-robot-baby-bitch” as Jaida so lovingly referred to Jan when Crystal and Gigi were saying their vows. 

——~——

Two months later  
Paris, France

“CRYSTAL ELIZABETH METHYD!”

“Yessssss darling doth thou need my presence?” 

“NO I NEED YOU TO NOT THROW SCISSORS!” 

“Well to be fair Georgina dearest, you did ask me to give them to you.” 

“Babe, you know I love you, but throwing scissors is a terrible choice!”

“Well don’t yell at me like I’m a child! I am older than you!”

“By one year, and I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t throw scissors!”

Crystal huffed, waddling into the bedroom in their Air BnB above the bustling streets of Paris. Paintbrush between her teeth, smock splattered with paints of all colors she cackled as her wife. Seeing the normally poised and calm designer sitting on the floor, surrounded by fabric scraps and glaring at the scissors lodged into the floor barely an inch from her leg. 

“You absolute manic psychopath. You’re the worst!” As much as she tried, Gigi couldn’t stop the grin seeping into her lips as she pulled Crystal down to her level, connecting their lips in a kiss of smiles and love. 

“Now please for the love of Goode, change your clothes. We have to be at the cafe in an hour!”

“What do you mean? Isn’t paint splotches and velvet bell bottoms the epitome of fashion?” Crystal’s shit eating grin disappeared behind a door with a parting cackle. 

Thirty minutes later, the two Americans were in a Cab and on the way to a lounge where they were meeting a French fashion executive. 

As fate would have it, the man they were supposed to meet was unable to attend, so he sent a young American woman named Aquaria Needles, the daughter of the infamous fashion icon Sharon Needles in his place. Their conversation with the young woman carried them through the night last business, and into fun. Eventually around eleven, Aquaria called herself a cab, citing an early day the next morning and leaving a very pleased Gigi and slightly confused but none the less happy Crystal. 

The two women stayed behind to enjoy another drink to celebrate Gigi closing a deal on a joint collaboration on a line of garments for the next fashion week. Crystal was completely lost in the conversation, but she was more than happy to sit and listen to Gigi talk animatedly with Aquaria over what they thought would be next in fashion, their favorite memories from their similarly brief stints in modeling and if teal was a blue or a green. 

The clock was rounding the bend towards midnight and the two women decided to have one more drink and then retire to their apartment. Crystal was hesitant since she turned into a pumpkin when it got to late, but Gigi insisted that this was their second to last night in Paris, and that they should celebrate and enjoy it. It took a promise of cuddles and some of Gigi’s lethally effective puppy dog eyes to convince her. 

The lounge had a bar running through the back, chairs and tables arranged around a rectangular section of a dance floor, and a stage at the front that was adorned in a fashion that would’ve caused Jan to squeal in excitement. A grand piano, and assortment of guitars and violins, a tall black stool, and a solitary gold microphone stood front and center, lights glinting off it making anyone brace enough to go up there look like a god or goddess. 

“Bienvenue sur scène, Nicky Doll!”

The whole energy of the room shifted from fun and relaxed to a feeling of desire and mystery so palpable you could choke as a woman stepped onto the stage. She had long platinum blonde hair that fell in beautiful waves around her neck, and eyes a blue that rivaled Gigi’s. A short black dress clung tightly to her curved and tanned to perfection body. Crystal and Gigi both felt the wind leave their lungs. Sure they had been around plenty of beautiful men and women in their time, but something was very different about this woman. 

“What did he say her name was?” Crystal immediately turned to Gigi. 

“Nicky. Nicky Doll.” Gigi’s voice was breathless in the same manner it was the first time she was invited to Paris fashion week and the Met Gala. 

The opening notes played as the woman on stage began to sway lightly to the tune. Her blue eyes combed through the audience, but paused when she saw the couple in the corner staring at her. Something flickered in her expression for a moment before she recovered and began to sing. 

“Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is La vie en rose”

Again for the second time in mere minutes, both Americans felt their breath snatched from their lungs. Her voice was thickly veiled by a heavy French accent, but the emotion and glory of it wasn’t lost on anyone in the crowd and certainly not on the increasingly attentive women. 

“When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And tho I close my eyes  
I see La vie en rose  
When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom”

“Crystal...” Gigi started, trailing off before she could say more when she saw the look on her partners face. 

“Yeah. I know Gi. I feel it too.”

“And when you speak... angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem... to turn into love songs”

As the song began to wrap up, the lounge singer’s eyes panned back over to the couple she knew were watching her with rapt attention. She didn’t dare look at them alone, so she forced her eyes to move across the rest of the crowd as well. 

“Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose”

The last words fell from her lips and the lights dimmed, but even through the darkness and the curtain, she could still feel a burning deep within herself. Finally snapping to attention, she bowed gratefully and rushed off the stage, and out the nearest fire exit. 

Crystal and Gigi were always in sync, but the precision timing and speed at which they moved to reach the exit was nearly impossible. They thrust the door open to see the woman from the stage shakily lighting a cigarette in the dark summer air, and placing the stick of chemicals between her pouty lips. Both women stared as she took a deep drag from it and laughed lightly. Through the cutout of her dress, Gigi immediately felt her eyes trailing down to the cut out that lay just at the small of her back, where three symbols lay, actively moving toward each other. 

One was a joined pagan symbol for “Need” and “Joy”, while the other was the symbol “Gift”, and was migrating to the others before their eyes. Gigi’s grip on Crystal’s hand tightened and she felt the older woman squeeze back. 

She drew in a shaky breath and spoke to the night. 

“Nicky Doll. My name is Gigi Goode. This is Crystal Methyd. We’re your soulmates.”

The French woman slowly turned, eyes brimming with tears as she extinguished the cigarette under her red bottomed heels. 

“Oui ma chéri. I know. I felt you when you walked into the room.” The tears were now running down her face freely, but her smile couldn’t have been stretched any wider, or been more genuine. “I knew right when I laid eyes on you. I never thought I would find one of you, let alone both. You know, I felt it eight years ago when you found each other. My Marks hurt like they had never hurt before and without even having to check I knew. I knew you had found each other.” Her smile had dimmed slightly, but it still hung off her lips. 

“Nicky....I’m sorry-“ Crystal started, but found herself shut off by a hand that was raised up by the singer before them. 

“Non ma chéri. No apologies. You should never apologize for being happy. Crystal,” being addressed personally snapped her into the moment, suddenly feeling the weight of nearly thirty years of anxiety and sadness lifting. “I assume you are need.” 

“Yeah...I’m Need.”

“Gigi,” the designer straightened up at hearing her name almost like a puppy hearing that it’s time for a walk. “That means you are Joy. I am Gift.” 

“You certainly are a gi-ouch! Hey! What did you do that for?!” Gigi had flicked Crystal’s ear, much to the amusement of the Parisian standing before them. 

“You started off our relationship with a stupid joke and I refuse to let you start another like that.” Gigi scoffed. One joke about her name had been enough, she didn’t need this painfully lovable dork to make another stupid joke like that. She didn’t want to scare off a woman who they had just cornered at her job. 

“Non. Do not worry ma belle. Her stupid jokes are endearing.” Nicky walked closer to the two women in a fashion akin to a predator to its prey. 

“Hey! They aren’t stup-“ Crystal once again found herself cut off as she felt Nicky’s long and slender fingers sliding under her chin and tilting her head up until they were at eye level. One of Nicky’s arms snakes around Gigi’s small waist and pulled her in. The three fit together like puzzle pieces, and a familiar heat shot through Gigi as she felt Nicky’s strong grip around her waist. Similarly for Crystal, the blonde woman’s effect on her was visible. Her pupils were blown wide and her tongue darted out to swipe across her lips. This action was not missed my Nicky, who cocked an eyebrows and leaned down to connect their lips. 

The instant their lips connected, Crystal found herself against the brick walls of the lounge with Nicky hovering over her. One arm placed possessively around Gigi, and the other braced next to Crystal’s head as she felt Nicky’s lips move against hers. Soft and yet rough, the kids conveyed the years of wanton emotion and need for physical affection. Of course being with Gigi was a dream for Crystal, but kissing Nicky and having Gigi with her felt like her world was colliding in the best way possible. Nicky broke off from her mouth and slowly kissed down the side of her neck, on hand carding through her hair and suddenly pulling back on her messy hair. The sudden action elicited a moan from the artists that caused her to squeeze her thighs together, a futile attempt to quell the growing heat pooling within her. 

Nicky licked a thin stripe up and then back down her neck, settling right where her throat met her collarbone which was pleasantly exposed thanks to the sweetheart neckline of her borderline heinous shirt. The singer nipped lightly at the spot, earning another moan from Crystal, who’s hands were wrapped up in her long hair, pulling her closer and silently begging her not to stop. Nicky smiled into her skin and began to suck a dark bruise into her collarbone, opposite where their Marks lived. A high and long whine ripped from Crystal at the sensations being provided to her from the mouth of her soulmate. 

Never one to be ignored, Gigi began whining and tugging lightly at Nicky’s arm when she began to feel it was her turn. Nicky laughed darkly, breaking away from Crystal and letting her eyes fall upon the youngest woman, predatory look still burning deeply within her icy eyes. 

“What is it ma belle? Are you feeling jealous?” Nicky’s taunt sent Gigi into a fit of nodding and grabby hands. After what felt like eons to the designer, Nicky leaned into her and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered shut as a low moan escaped her lips. She found her hands threading around Nicky’s neck and pulling her in deeper. Nicky’s tongue swiped along her bottom lip, teasingly asking for entrance which was instantly granted by Gigi. After a minute, Nicky broke away and let an arm settle around each girl, pulling them in close. Gigi’s hands curled up on her chest like a half asleep child being carried from the car to the house. Crystal was gripping her waist, a silent promise to never let go of her. To never let go of them. 

“I want no more apologies. It is all fine now because you are here. I don’t want you to ever leave me again. Please...take me with you. I don’t care where you go when you leave here, but take me with you.” 

Crystal was sure she would comply with anything the tallest woman among them asked of her, but Gigi beat her to vocalizing their previously agreed upon terms. When the two women finally wed, they sat down and created an agreement and plan of action for if they were ever to meet their soulmate. They had agreed to offer to take the person with them, but were willing to respect their wishes if they didn’t want to leave, or didn’t want to be with them. What they had not planned to incorporate was a beautiful French woman pleading with them to bring her along. 

“Yes” the two women said in unison. 

“Come home.”

“Please Nicky. Please come home with us. Come back to the U.S.” Crystal was all but begging, Nicky’s perfume clouding her mind and overwhelming her senses. Vanilla, lavender and peppermint singed into her sinuses. 

Gigi was no better than Crystal, having slid herself into Nicky’s side, and clinging to her like a koala. “Please Dollie. Please come back. I don’t think we could leave you here even if we wanted to.” 

The vibrations of Nicky’s laughs ripples through Gigi and Crystal as they watched her head tip back, laughing into the night. 

“Of course ma chéri, ma belle, I will come with you. I will come home.”

Satisfaction and elation flooded through the three women. Finally, they were complete. They could stop searching endlessly and painstakingly. They could settle down and live life to the fullest. 

Joy

Need 

Gift

The three symbols merged together, showing the aspects of their journey. The Joy of Gigi’s finding her soulmate. The Need that Crystal felt to find the two women before her. The Gift that the two women were to Nicky. Together their meetings were birthed via pure coincidence, but sometimes the universe works in mysterious and obscure ways. 

Maybe it’s luck. Maybe it’s karma or some divine retribution, but the three soulmates would always know that what lead them to each other was simply happenstance.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, on my way to change the tags and then straight down to hell: ✌🏽😙✌🏽

Apodictic 

/apəˈdiktik/

Adjective 

Clearly established or beyond dispute

“The solidity of their love was nothing short of apodictic.”

——~——

“Nicky...please”

“Patience ma belle. You want to be good for me don’t you?” 

Nicky’s obvious baiting of the youngest woman was clear to see. Her hands roamed freely as Crystal pressed feather light kisses onto the column of Gigi’s neck. 

“Please Dollie. I waited so long, so long for you to touch me. Please just fuck me already, I’ve been so good!” Gigi’s whines were bordering on pathetic as Nicky’s resolve crumbled at her words. She drew a sharp breath as the words of her soulmate penetrated her mind, finally complying with Gigi’s pleas. Allowing her long finger to trail down Gigi’s chest, she dipped deeper, running her hands over the sharp hip bones possessed by the woman beneath her. 

Crystal’s eyes had been glued to Nicky’s hands as she lay next to her wife. One of her arms was lightly drawing patterns over Gigi’s flushed chest and the other hooked under her body, holding her still for Nicky to touch freely. Despite only knowing each other for a few hours, Nicky has gone home with the couple. The relief of finally being together coupled with the intense energy of attraction they felt created a silent pledge for what was to come later. Crystal was incredibly proud of herself for not making any jokes. 

A sharp moan ripped from Gigi’s throat as Nicky began to caress her thighs, biting down on the exposed pale skin and sucking dark bruises that would last for weeks only for her two partners to see. Crystal’s fingers continued their patterns, moving down to lightly tweak Gigi’s nipple. Nicky’s smirk widened as she watched the reactions Crystal was pulling from Gigi that only time and intimacy could birth. 

Nicky’s hand threaded through Crystal’s hair, pulling her head up to meet hers and locking their lips in a searing kiss. The lack of attention frustrated Gigi, causing her to rock her hips up into Nicky in an attempt to bring the French woman back. Don’t get it twisted, few things were more hypnotizing to Gigi than watching her soulmates kiss, but the need she felt was more prominent that the attraction to watching them kiss. 

“Dollie pleaseeee, I’ll be so good for you I promise. Just please, please touch me!” Nicky broke away from Crystal, hand still tangled through her messy red curls. 

“Non ma belle. You can wait a few more minuets.”

“No please! I need you! Now! I can’t wai-“ Gigi’s words cut out as a hand settled onto her neck. The slender palm belonging to Nicky lightly pressed down on her throat in such a familiar manner that a vague wave of jealousy washed over both Americans. The thought of Nicky with anyone else lit a fire in them, determined to never let anyone else put their hands on her. 

“Quiet ma belle. Soon, I promise.”

The light pressure on Gigi’s neck forced her focus towards the need between her long thin legs. Nicky continued to kiss Crystal for another few moments before removing her hand and settling back down between her legs. Pulling her face close to Gigi’s center, her smirk widened. 

“I’m sorry ma belle, I’ve forgotten. Did you need something? I seem to have been...how do you say, ah yes. Distracted.”

Crystal’s giggle did nothing but reinforce Nicky’s taunting and teasing. Nicky was drawing little paths across Gigi’s inner thighs and hip bones with her immaculately cared for nails. Crystal’s arm resided around Gigi’s thin waist, holding her in place firmly despite the wriggling and resistance. 

“I don’t know Nicky, I think she was saying something about needing something. What was it darling? Could you remind us?” Crystal’s lust tainted chuckle drove Gigi over the edge, forcing her into all out begging. Her short nails dug into both the arms of Crystal and Nicky, leaving little crescent shaped indents. 

“Please! Just fuck me! Please Dollie, Crys, I waited so long and I was good. So please just fuck me already. I don’t care anymore, so ple-“

For seemingly the hundredth time since the three had been united, Gigi’s breath flew out from her lungs, and a downright filthy moan was pulled from her. Two of Nicky’s delicate yes skilled fingers dipped into her core, pushing rhythmically in and out. Crystal’s ministrations continued as Nicky’s digits scissored inside Gigi, causing the youngest to whimper at the feeling of being filled increased. 

Crystal nipped lightly at her neck and ears while sucking little hickeys wherever she could find. A string of words falling from her lips that would make even the most shameless people blush. Gigi felt herself being pushed closer and closer to release. Nicky seemed to notice whether it was from her hair being tugged on, or the way Gigi’s hips bucked more violently than before. Nicky’s head fell between her soulmate’s quivering legs, breath warm against her center. After what felt like ages, her lips latched on to Gigi’s clit and sucked it into her mouth. 

The designer’s loudest moan yet sounded through the apartment, hips thrusting up wildly to meet the incessant licks being placed in her folds. Crystal’s teeth running across her collarbones, neck, and breast were sending her into overdrive and with one particularly hard luck, she fell into her orgasm. Legs shaking wildly, hands twitching and mouth dropped open in a perfect ‘oh’, Nicky and Crystal shared a look of pride in their work and in seeing the marks they left all over they partner’s body. She was theirs and they were hers. 

——~——

As luck would have it, Nicky was a great traveler. This suited the Americans just fine because as much as Gigi adored cuddling with Crystal who turned into a mess whenever out in a plane, she had work to do. The three women had been by Nicky’s cramped Paris apartment to get whatever was important. A few suitcases, a couple pictures, and oddly to the delight of Crystal, a few sheep constructed roughly of dowel rods, cotton, and button eyes. Gigi was immensely confused by the sheep effigies, but Crystal loved them and had already begun naming them stupid things with Nicky. 

Gigi was grateful for the other woman’s calming presence because to say that Crystal was a complete mess on aircrafts was a massive understatement. On the way there, Crystal had asked for three glasses of water, seven bags of peanuts, four blankets and an eyeshade that was never used. In the first ten minutes. Before they even took off. 

This time around was different. They were five hours into the flight and Nicky was watching a movie with Crystal crumpled up in her lap. Crystal’s limp arms were hugged around Nicky’s neck, and her legs flopped over the vacant seat next to them. Nicky was gently petting her rebellious red curls and watching The Great Gatsby. Gigi kept stealing glances over at the pair, pretending to be doing her work but really just reveling in how cute the two were. Reaching into the pocket of what she called her “comfy jeans” and what Crystal called “the lesser hell”, she fished out her cell phone. Sliding her screen to the right, she opened her camera and sneakily snapped a picture of the cuddling women. She set the photo as her lock screen and slipped her phone back into her pocket. 

At hour nine, Crystal woke up and demanded dinner. Nicky explained tentatively that she couldn’t have dinner yet because the flight attendants hadn’t reached them. This of course sent Crystal into a fit of pouting as she demanded Nicky’s bread for the “pain and suffering” she was putting on her. Nicky offered it up with her signature lopsided grin and a giggle. 

Eventually, the plane landed and Gigi’s heart fluttered when she saw Crystal, now fully asleep with her mouth open, head lolling to the side. Nicky’s legs were tangled up with Crystal’s and her head was pushed into her fiery hair. She lightly shook them awake, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the sniffles emitting from the two women. Seeing the two rubbing the sleep from their eyes was oddly precious, and Gigi felt a tear in her eye. 

“What’s wrong ma belle? Are you stressed?” Nicky was on her feet in an instant with Crystal sleepily pawing at her arms. 

“Do ya need sleep Gi? You can sleep in the Uber if you want.” 

“No it’s ok. You two are just really cute.” 

The thrum of the crowd behind them began to swell and the tree women’s lovey little bubble popped. There were many things in the world that should be avoided at all costs, and a herd of angry people on a packed flight to LA was absolutely one of them. Recognizing the impending doom if they stayed there, the trio snatched their baggage down from the overhead bins and all but ran off the plane. 

Once they were sat down in their Uber, directions given and luggage stowed, they allowed themselves to exhale and laugh at the whirlwind that had happened in the last few days. Gigi had closed on a massive deal for her label, Nick had met not one but two of her soulmates, and Crystal had a proper croissant. The past few days had been overwhelming to say the least, especially for Crystal who spent the next two hours complaining that she would never return to “American trash croissants”. 

The silver Honda the were in pulled up outside a two story town house just outside of downtown Los Angeles at around eleven thirty p.m. much to the delight of the Americans who were finally home. Crystal bounced up the stairs to the porch and spent roughly four times the amount of time any normal person would spend trying to unlock the door. 

“Ah, chéri? I think it turns to the right not the left...” Nicky and Gigi could barely suppress their laughs as Crystal tried the doorknob to the right and it instantly swung open. 

“Honestly Crys, it’s like you don’t even live here!” Gigi’s cackles rang out through the marble foyer as they stepped through the door. A soft thud sounded from behind them as Nicky dropped the suitcase she was carrying, her head swiveling and trying to take in the blend of styles in the house. Even just by glancing, she could tell what was put there by who. Crystal’s painting littered the wall next to the staircase that lead up to the second floor. A small flower arrangement was placed delicately next to a wall of aesthetically framed photos that couldn’t possibly have read mor as Gigi’s influence. 

Stepping through the doorway, Nicky’s heels clacked as she wandered over to the photos. They had photos from what she assumed was their first date, a photo from their graduation and wedding all framed next to each other. 

“Where is this taken?” Nicky questioned, fingers tracing the frame of a picture that look was of the two women at a location that filled her memories. 

“Oh that? That’s from when Gi and I first went to Paris fashion week. She loved it but I can’t really sit still super long so I couldn’t appreciate it the first time.” 

Crystal’s eyes were lit up again with excitement, despite having been barely awake not five minutes earlier in the car. 

“I recognize it. It’s Rose Street. This is two blocks over from The Keys. That’s the place I used to perform in.” It all began to click for Gigi, and tears sprung back into her eyes. The photo had been taken four years ago and the knowledge that their missing puzzle piece had been just two blocks over knocked the wind out of her. 

“Nicky....if we had known we would’ve gone. We would’ve wandered the whole city looking for you...” Gigi’s words were broken up by a slight sob forming in her throat. Surprisingly, this time Crystal was the only one not crying. Her head was perfectly clear for the first time all day.

“Man, you two are such crybabies. Come on I’m tired! Let’s go to sleep you can cry more tomorrow. God, how did I end up with such useless lesbians?” Crystal’s infectious grin had spread to all three of them and soon they were all laughing at the absurdity of Crystal scolding them about crying too much. She grabbed both their hands and pulled them up the stairs towards their bedroom. 

The bed formerly shared by Gigi and Crystal was considerably too small now that they had three, and Gigi made a mental note to take the three of them shopping on her next day off. The three women fell into bed together, far to tired to change into suitable sleepwear. 

For Nicky, this was home now. She had never felt so comforted and so loved in her life and the affirmation of their love that they provided in the form of cuddles was perfect. The solidity of their love was nothing short of apodictic. 

Want 

Need

Gift

The three symbols of their love danced together on the three soulmates, an unspoken promise to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do at least one more chapter so let me know if you want more or have ideas for more to write!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gay shit :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize in advance because I do not posses the ability to write multi chapter fics. One of these days I will learn to stick to one shots but apparently today is not that day!

Ensorcel 

/enˈsôrsəl/

Verb

To enchant or fascinate someone

“The best way to describe the relationship would be ensorcel.”

——~——

There were many things that brought smiles to the faces of people who love each other. Getting a dog together, a silly moment shared in earnest, maybe a bad experience that they look back upon with the ability to laugh now. Those are all fine and good but to Nicky Doll, there was nothing that brought a bigger smile to her face than waking up next to Gigi Goode and Crystal Methyd. Everything about it just felt right. Gigi’s gangly arms wrapped around her waist and Crystal’s tanned limbs clutching onto whatever parts of either woman she could grab. Another slightly less adorable factor but no less endearing was waking up with a full face of Crystal’s wild red hair that got absolutely wrecked whenever she slept. It was already a birds nest to put it nicely during the day, but wriggling around in her sleep did absolutely nothing to help it. 

After taking ample time to appreciate the scattered beauty marks and freckles that adorned her soulmates, Nicky untangled herself from the web of arms and legs. Even though she had never been in the house before, she felt oddly enough, like she knew where everything was and what to do. Even from the short time she had spent so far with the other women in the house, she knew that Crystal should not under any circumstances ever be allowed into the kitchen and that Gigi, while not the best in the kitchen, had never almost burnt down a dormitory in college. 

Shuffling around in her fuzzy socks and pajamas, Nicky moved around the kitchen finding various ingredients and pooling them on the marble topped island in the middle of the kitchen. She knew they lived on the beach from the waves she fell asleep to and the stories she had heard, but seeing it basked in the morning light was truly something else. The eight a.m. sun was glinting majestically off the cresting ocean waves that crashed pleasantly on the sprawling sand. 

A hungry growl erupted from her stomach, forcing Nicky away from her admiration of the view. Chuckling lightly, she returned to measuring out flour and sugar and firing up a flame under the flat sided griddle. Waltzing around the kitchen and singing lightly, she didn’t hear the slight slapping of feet on the hardwood floors. It wasn’t until she felt a body of warmth radiating behind her and the feather light touches places against her abdomen that she registered another presence. 

“Mmm good mornin Dollie...” A sleep ridden Gigi was slid up behind the French woman and dragging her shirt slowly with her well manicured nails up Nicky’s taught stomach muscles. Nicky’s head fell back onto Gigi’s shoulder, a slight hitch in her breath not going unnoticed by Gigi. 

“Bonjour ma belle. How did you sleep? 

“Mmm slept well. Good cuddles. Hungry now. Whatcha making?”

“Pancakes!” Nicky said excitedly, “I figured you would have the ingredients and everyone likes pancakes, but we can’t have any if you keep distracting me!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am simply an innocent bystander admiring art.” Gigi hummed appreciatively. “You look like Picasso painted you. You’re so gorgeous.”

Nicky’s cackling caused Gigi to wake up more that she was ready for that early in the morning. 

“What? Why are you laughing at me? I’m trying to compliment you.” The indignation in Gigi’s tone only served to spur Nicky’s cackles on. 

“Belle, it’s like you’re not even married to an artist!” 

“Seriously Geege do you know what Picasso’s people looked like?” A new voice joined in the laughter. Crystal’s disheveled appearance ironically enough resembled a Picasso. 

“Guys pleaseeee! I was trying to be sweet!” Even though she acted upset at the teasing, the wide smile that graced her face was telling of her true feelings. Eventually, Nicky finished the pancakes and the three women sat down at the table to eat. Soon, happy noises sounded from all three women as they happily munched on the perfectly cooked pancakes provided for them by Nicky. 

“So,” Crystal spoke up after a few minutes, “Gigi said something about shopping yesterday...” Nicky’s eyes lit up while Gigi’s flashed with anxiety. 

“Yes Crys, for Nicky. Not you. Please not for you I cannot go back to that thrift store. It smelled like mothballs and you bought that ugly rainbow zebra print blazer.” Gigi’s complaints raised eyebrows across the table for a variety of reasons. First to speak was Crystal, insisting that it was ugly and that Gigi wouldn’t know fashion if it ate her soul. Next was Nicky who insisted that she see the blazer which threw Gigi into a chorus of complaints and sent Crystal running giddily off to their bedroom to retrieve it. 

The universe has a funny way of working. It can be amazing and harrowing to live with but today was a special treat. In her puppy like excitement, Crystal neglected the fact that she was in fact, wearing socks that happened to be quite slippery. Despite her best efforts to conceal the fact that she was now hurtling down the stairs, they were in full vision of the kitchen’s island where Nicky and Gigi were perched statuesquely in matching stools. She hung mid air in a way that was reminiscent of the old cartoons she would watch as a little kid. The artist’s squeal streamed through the house as the two women at the table scream laughed wildly, hitting each other’s arms and legs. 

“And here dear viewers, we witness the wild Crystalius Methoodes in her natural habitat!” Nicky’s narration of the scene cause even Crystal to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was, a twenty nine year old woman sitting with two of the most beautiful women in the world, while she, an eclectic artist from Springfield Missouri sat with her legs splayed almost comically in front of her after she had catapulted down the stairs. If you had asked her when she was nineteen or even twenty nine and a month younger what she would be doing, there is absolutely no way she ever would’ve imagined this situation. 

“Y’all better take me to the thrift shop after that.” Crystal quipped between laughs. 

“I’m sorry cheri but after seeing that thing you’re wearing we cannot go to this thrift store. It is my trip and while I am no Gigi Goode, I do have some standards.” 

——~——

To say that the trio of women were eye catching would be correct, but also inaccurate to the fact that you could not physically look away from them. If it wasn’t the all American looking designer with perfect makeup and an outfit that a hundred girls would kill for than it was Nicky or Crystal. Nicky, who was basically the epitome of perfection inside and out with a thick French accent that would make anyone and their grandma weak at the knees. Or, it was Crystal’s blazer that consisted of rainbow zebra print, a 70’s collar and of course, because branding is critical, plenty of self applied glitter that Gigi had insisted not be added, but of course the request was not heeded. 

Most of the walk up the main drag of Hollywood was spent holding hands and complaining about the heat, until Crystal saw a guy in a transformers suit and went cheerily skipping ahed like a small rabbit and insisted on photos that cost an ungodly amount. Eventually they were able to pry the child like woman away and into a shop. The refreshingly cool air conditioning washed over the trio as they stepped over the threshold of the boutique. 

The shop was owned by an eccentric couple named Trixie and Katya. Crystal had met Katya through an art showing that they both were showcased in and had instantly befriended each other. Katya has always claimed that it was because “She needed people who’s intelligence level could match hers,” and that “Crystal was her baby”. Gigi and Trixie would roll their eyes and tell them that it was really because only those two were gay enough to spend all night painting vaginas and insist slyly that they were “Just flowers Barbra!” 

“Oh bitch,” a Russian accented voice said “you can’t be serious! TRIXIE! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!” The disembodied voice was getting closer and closer like a circling shark. 

“YOU ROTTED CUNT IM RECORDING! QUIT YELLING YOU’RE FUCKING UP MY AUDIO!” A Midwesterner accented joined the voice of the not yet placed person. 

“Um....Gigi? Crystal? Who is speaking?” Nicky’s confusion was soon remedied by a pale woman with blonde shoulder length hair and choppy bangs popped up from behind a rack of clothing that could only be described as a tornado of fabric, patterns, shapes and concepts. The woman had a bright red lip that framed her pearly white teeth, and piercingly blue eyes that were surrounded by an immaculately done smoky eye. Everything about her from a first glance was pure chaos but her Cheshire Cat grin was oddly comforting. 

“Hello! My name is Yketarina Petrovna Zamolodchikova. But you can call me Katya!” The blonde thrust her hand out, grin still plastered across her face. Nicky happily shook her hand and introduced herself. 

“Bonjour! I’m Nicolette Doll, but you can call me Nicky.” Apparently Katya found the response hilarious because she broke out with a wild fit of wheezing and flapping her hands in what was either a laugh or a stroke. Nicky found herself laughing along with the Russian woman and let herself be guided through the shop that was a terrifying blend of styles. Katya explained in deep and intricate detail combined with many tangents about how the shop was shared with her wife Trixie. Trixie was more interested in her music career which was progressing nicely, but insisted that the two artists have something stable in terms of income. Unfortunately, between having a painter and an upcoming musician, they didn’t really have the most stable income flow, so their clothing boutique was born. It was a blend of both their styles with Katya’s eccentric clothes on the left half of the store and Trixie’s more controlled and classic 60’s to 80’s styles inhabiting the right. 

After hours of shopping, Gigi Crystal and Nicky stumbled into a small ice cream parlor, exhausted from shopping and the heat. 

“Chérie, I do respect you but I cannot respect your taste in ice cream! Rum raisin is disgraceful!” Nicky and Gigi had been teasing Crystal about her choice in ice cream. 

“It’s good I promise!” Crystal insisted. 

“No babe I don’t trust that!” Gigi said while spooning her mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. Nicky tugged on her arm and whipped out her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Belle, can I have a bite?” 

“What no! You have yours this is my precious ice cream!” Gigi swiped her bowl closer to her and began to stab playfully at Nicky’s hands that were reaching out with her translucent and hot pink mini spoon. 

“Come onnnn!” Pleaded Nicky, “It looks so good!” 

Gigi rolled her eyes and finally accepted, scooping some of the frozen treat onto her mini spoon and extended it outward toward the Parisian. Nicky happily clamped her mouth around the spoon and swallowed the ice cream. She let out a moan of pain and gripped her head. 

“What is it baby? What’s wrong?” Crystal’s concerned expression warmed Nicky’s heart and she managed to mutter lowly that she had a brain freeze. They all laughed and threw away their trash. Walking down the sidewalk, they eventually returned to where they had parked and all piled in the four seat red convertible. Crystal insisted on driving even though she was easily the worst, solely because she wanted to play her music. 

Before either Gigi or Nicky could complain, Crystal had jumped in and turned on the car. Gigi sighed and opened up the door and flopped in. The way she did resembled an angry child throwing a tantrum over not being able to have another piece of candy on Halloween. 

“What’s wrong? I know Crystal is a terrible driver but her music can’t be that bad right?” 

Oh how wrong Nicky was. 

The instant she could, Crystal connected her phone to the cars speakers and immediately blasted One Direction. 

“You see, it’s not that her music taste is bad,” Gigi unformed Nicky, blush covering her face, “it’s just that it’s embarrassing.” 

Crystal sped off into the street like a woman possessed and Nicky and Gigi frantically buckled their seat belts. 

“Oh my god I knew she was a bad driver but I didn’t know I was going to die!” Nicky screamed into the air that was whipping her hair around her face and into her eyes. Gigi had the prior knowledge of the poor excuse for driving and had pulled her auburn locks into a sleek ponytail. She laughed heartily and grabbed Nicky’s hand. 

“I’m sorry Dollie I should’ve told you how horrible she was!” Gigi nearly had to shout over the sound of a truck’s horn blaring as Crystal nearly crashed into it. 

“Hey I’m not that bad! I only failed the test four times before I got my license!” Crystal yelled you the backseat. 

“Yeah cause the instructor was tired of seeing you!” Gigi yelled back. The three women’s laughs were drowned out by the songs switching, and before they knew it they were back home. 

——~—— 

Since they had been shopping together, Crystal and Gigi had already seen everything Nicky had bought, but the French woman had insisted on going into one shop unaccompanied. Once they had gotten back inside she insisted on Gigi and Crystal not seeing what it was, and had them go sit in the living room. Hurriedly, she ran up to their bedroom with her bags in tow, and opened the door. Pulling out the clothes and folding them, she admired her choices. 

A little black dress with a sinfully deep neckline and an open back paired with a pair of beautiful red pumps, a few blouses from Trixie and Katya’s shop, a couple espies of glittering earrings and a pair of black dress pants that would soon fit her perfectly with a little tailoring from Gigi. The pièce de résistance however, was laying inside the secret cream colored bag with elegant black cursive scrawled across the front and along the trim. 

Nicky gently reaches into the bag and pulled out a beautiful floor length red gown. It had a lace collar that hung just under her collarbones and fell right along her shoulders. It hugged her curves perfectly and was cinched at the middle with a lace detailing that matched the neckline of the garment. The skirt flowed freely after hanging from her hips, splitting into two parts. One that made up the back of the dress, and the other hanging just between her legs with a slit that went almost up to her hips. 

She slipped into the dress and admired herself for a minute in the floor length mirror that adorned their wall. She pulled her blonde hair over her shoulder and fell pleasantly against her chest. She grabbed a small and metal golden choker that matched her small hoop earring and fastened it around her neck. Humming happily, she turned on her heel and walked towards the landing. 

She placed her hand delicately on the banister like a girl headed to prom in some shitty American high school movie. The energy in the room was instantly different and she felt two paired of equally awed eyes rest on her. She descended elegantly, headed towards the two women who sat on the small bench against the wall in the foyer. Crystal was the first to say anything, leaping to her feet, eyes locked on Nicky. 

“Wow...I...just wow.”

“Mmmm as eloquent as always chérie.” Nicky teases and Crystal blushed and shoved her lightly. Gigi still sat speechless, jaw hanging slightly open as her eyes raked slowly up Nicky’s body. 

“Don’t worry,” Crystal reassured, “she’s either admiring you, the work or you broke her, in which case we have to find her birth certificate cause that’s basically her receipt.” Crystal’s jibe snapped Gigi out of her trance and she shot to her feet. 

“You look beautiful Nicky. You’re really beautiful. I can’t believe you’re really ours.” Nicky pulled her into her arms and felt the familiar and comforting feeling of the shorter woman slotting into her side. Crystal nestled herself around Gigi and put her head on her shoulder. The three women stood in the foyer, enveloped in their love for each other. 

“Dollie we were thinking while you were upstairs and we made a choice.” Gigi started slowly. Panic flashed through Nicky’s eyes as thoughts raced through her mind. 

‘Are they throwing me out? Did they decide they didn’t want me after all? What am I going to do? I don’t have anywhere to go and I spent almost all my money getting here?’ Anxiety plagued the French woman’s brain but she was hauled back to reality when she looked into Crystal and Gigi’s eyes that were filled fully with nothing but love for her. They had an off way of being synchronized in everything they did, and this didn’t stop now. Almost perfectly at the same time, they both reach out and grabbed one of her hands, lacing their fingers through hers. 

Crystal squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked up at her with a smile that could cure cancer. “It’s ok love,” she reassured. “I see what’s going on in your pretty little head. We’re not throwing you out, actually we’d like to do something quite the opposite.” The confusion must’ve been clear on Nicky’s face because both women laughed. 

“What? Why are you laughing at me? Is there something on my face?” Nicky frantically began wiping her face, only to have her hands stilled by the two women grabbing her hands again. 

“Stop it Dollie, you’re perfect. We know this isn’t really the most romantic way of doing this but we didn’t want to wait any longer.” Gigi shared a look of confirmation with Crystal before sinking to one knee at the same time as Crystal. “Dollie we want you to marry us. We love you more than anything and we want you to stay with us forever. Finding you was one of the best things to ever happen to us.” 

“No! Remember that time when we were on a picnic and we saw baby ducks? That was probably the best thing to ever happ- ow! Don’t hit me!” Gigi swatted Crystal’s arm like a fly and returned to face Nicky. 

“Anyway, before I was Ridley interrupted,” Gigi said while shooting a deadly glare in Crystal’s direction who sheepishly apologized, “I was saying. We love you truly and deeply and if you’ll join us, we want you to marry us.” Tear we’re streaming down Nicky’s tanned cheeks as one hand covered her mouth and the other was clapped over her heart. She nodded wildly and futility wiped her still falling tears from her face. 

“Of course my loves. Of course I will marry you!” Her voice shook with emotion and the two women leapt up with grins gracing their features. They wrapped Nicky in a bone crushing hug as they fell to the floor and laughed wildly. Tears were flowing freely as Crystal places big kisses all over both her soulmate’s faces. 

The best way to describe the relationship would be ensorcel. A pure infatuation and enchantment with the others that would never fade nor cease. If Crystal didn’t believe in miracles before meeting and marrying Gigi, she certainly did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please validate me🤩 I can’t live without it and if I can’t live I can’t write you guys more shitty fics!


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing far too much fluffy shit so before y’all get the last chapter of this I’m posting an angsty one shot cause I hate happiness🤩

Reverence 

/ˈrev(ə)rəns/

Noun

deep respect for someone or something.

“The reverence the two showed was plain to see”

——~——

The excitement of Crystal and Gigi propelled Nicky through the rest of the month and drove her to deepen her roots in LA. Within the week she had attended a job interview for a bar and lounge in downtown Hollywood. The owner was a lovely woman named Brianna who had been running the establishment for nearly ten years. Almost instantly after hearing Nicky’s singing, the older woman offered her a job singing on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. They liked to keep a fairly diverse cast of performers and all they were missing was a lounge style singer after the last one quit. 

Nicky was lead to a spacious room in the back where she met the four of the five other performers who she would be working along side. The first woman was a slender brunette who introduced herself rather coldly as Violet. She had sleek black hair that fell just below her shoulder blades and while methodically and precisely doing her makeup, she explained that she was their resident burlesque performer. Next was a tall black man, covered in tattoos who introduced himself as Bob The Drag Queen and explained animatedly that he was their drag queen and if she ever wanted to hear a story about Brianna from college he was the guy. Brianna slapped his arm and lectured him on not being embarrassing as he brayed with laughter and clearly ignored her. 

After Bob was an equally excited and energetic woman named Adore who was sitting on the floor among a pile of magazines and what looked to be the remnants of a piece of pizza. She had shoulder length blue hair, bright red lipstick and a look in her eyes that was borderline manic when she started questioning Nicky about her astrology. She was scolded lightly by Brianna but was soon reprimanded even more by the woman sitting at the furthest vanity. 

“We get it you’re a fucking Libra but that doesn’t mean you get to be messy. At least pretend to be a human when you meet a new person!” If Nicky had been an unobservant person, (which she praised herself on not being) she would’ve missed the love hidden behind the “glare” being pointed to Adore. Eventually the two stopped bantering and the last woman introduced herself as Bianca. She was a Hispanic woman with dark brown eyes that twinkled mischievously as if she was plotting some scathing insult. Adore took the brief millisecond that Bianca took to breathe and butted in saying that she was the comedy act. Bob took great offense to this and began sinking to the floor dramatically and clutching his heart as if he had just been shot. 

Brianna rolled her big blue eyes and strutted over to him and kicked his arm out from where it was propping him up from laying on the floor. 

“Owwww!” The man complained, “I’m reporting this to whoever is in charge!” 

Brianna just laughed at him and reminded him that she in fact, was the sole owner of the place. Nicky laughed at the antics around her and sat down at the open vanity. On the right, the wall was lined with posters for each of the performers that were beautifully done and Nicky hoped deep down that she would get one too. A long black couch was pressed up against the wall and was sandwiched between the bathroom and the outdoor exit. Along the left was the vanities with Violet’s first, Bob’s second, an empty one that was cluttered with photos, Broadway pamphlets and ticket stubs that were taped around the frame. Nicky’s was next to that and her neighbor was Adore who was fiddling with some sequins on Bianca’s outfit. Bianca took the last seat because in her words, “We’re saving the best for last! That’s why you whores are all the way over there!” 

“Oh yeah! Jan isn’t here, I almost forgot!” Said Adore as she swiveled her chair to face Nicky. For some reason Adore’s was the only chair that was a roller chair and she was turning happily around in circles and sliding around the room before Violet strutted over to her and snatched the wheels off it. 

“We got her the chair because as you can see she’s a mess. If we don’t give her something to do while she sits then she yells really loudly and runs around.” Brianna explained affectionately. It was clear that the blonde cared very deeply about all her performers, which warmed Nicky’s heart. Some owners saw their performers as tools or toys and Nicky didn’t feel the need to enter another one of those situations. 

“You better watch out Cracker, if you’re not careful then Aquaria might think you’re in love with Adore!” bob heckled from his seat. Brianna flushed and waved her hands at him telling him to shut up. Once she left the room, Bob turned to explain to a confused Nicky about was the hell an “Aquaria” was. 

“Ok so as you can see by her reaction, the bitch is whipped with a capital W.” Bob started, “Basically her Mark is the matching one to young baby Aqua’s and she refuses to talk to her because she’s scared. We keep telling her that they’re literally soulmates and she’s being stupid but she’s far too shy to make a move and Ms. Chachki over here keeps Aquaria as far away from here as possible.” 

“Because I don’t need my boss fucking my designer.” The dancer stated bluntly. Bob rolled his eyes dramatically and began emphatically explaining that “they were soulmates and they should get married and do whatever you lesbians do.” 

“Oh I guess that makes sense.” Nicky began, “But on the other hand if they really are soulmates then keeping them apart could be worse. I know I don’t know a lot since I just got here but I met my soulmates a little over a week ago and look at me now! I’m here in the U.S. and I’m engaged!” Her tone shifted from careful to giddy as she spoke to her co-workers. 

“That’s what I’ve been telling that bitch! Aqua would totally kiss Bri already if Vi would stop being angsty!” Adore chimed in. “When I met Bianca she was a rotted old bitch and she still is but at least now she’s a rotted old bitch with a hot soulmate!” Bianca shot her a death glare and warned her that if she wasn’t careful she would take custody of the dogs, to which Adore shrugged and muttered “Party”. 

“Anyway, moving on from those two freaks down there, you said you just met your soulmates Frenchie?” Bob was leaning over the empty vanity and fluttering his eyelashes at Nicky in an obvious attempt to get her to talk about them. 

“Yes I did! They were in Paris meeting with someone who was also named Aquaria, which is weird because how many Aquaria’s can there be and they saw me singing at my job. They kind of cornered me outside and we ended up going back to their apartment and now I’m here!” Nicky’s enthusiasm was infectious as everyone but Violet erupted in a chorus of “awwws”. 

The burlesque dancer carefully placed the lip pencil she was holding down on her desk and turned to face the newcomer. 

“What did you say your soulmate’s names are again?” She inquired as she stood up and walked toward Nicky. 

“Oh, uh, their names are Crystal and Gigi why do you ask?” The Parisian questioned tentatively. Did she know them? Why was she suddenly so curious in her after ignoring her completely for the last half hour or so? 

“Holy shit...” 

“No way!” 

“Are you serious?!”

The room erupted in questions and words that moved too fast for Nicky to process. Violet held up a hand and the room quieted in a slightly creepy manner as if she was a puppeteer and they were all marionettes. 

“So you’re saying that they found you in Paris about a week ago, after they met with a woman named Aquaria...” Violet’s interest was obvious and in all honesty it made Nicky slightly uncomfortable to be under such intense eye contact. 

“Ah yes that’s what I said...” Nicky trailed off nervously. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Um excuse me but could you tell me please what is so weird to you about my soulmates?” 

“Your soulmates are the Gigi Goode and Crystal Methyd aren’t they?” Violet’s cold facade fell as awe overtook her perfectly sculpted features. 

“Yes that is what their names are. I don’t understand, do you know them...?” Nicky’s question was answered with harsh laughter from the brunette who ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head at the French woman. 

“Yeah I know them. Anyone with any sense of fashion does. Gigi Goode is a designer who after a couple years of being out of college started a world famous clothing label. In the industry she’s known as “the future of fashion”. Crystal is her soulmate and apparently yours too. She’s an artist and basically Gigi’s muse. The Aquaria they were meeting was my Aquaria. So yeah I guess you could say that I know them.” Violet’s explanation left Nicky slightly shell shocked. She knew Gigi was a well known designer but she had no idea that her reach was that far and that she was influential enough to make the stone cold dancer light up like that. 

“Oh my God!” Adore shouted, “Jan is totally gonna flip when she hears this!” Before Nicky could ask about who the mysterious woman named Jan who she had yet to meet but apparently was the owner of the seat next to her, Adore whipped out her phone. She was already typing in a phone number when the door was pushed open and a short woman with long blonde hair bounced through. 

“I heard my name from the hallway! What did you do now Adore? Is there more pizza?” Her chipper voice was exactly what Nicky thought she would sound like. Even from her first words she could tell that this woman’s energy was just as infectious as her smile. Standing up from her seat she made her way over to the other woman and extended her hand with a smile. The shorter of the two took a minute and scanned Nicky with her mouth slightly open. 

“Bonjour, my name is Nicky. I will be working with you from now on!” Nicky’s introduction pulled Jan back down to earth as she took in all the words being said. 

“Awesome!” Jan shouted excitedly. Clearly she was a very extroverted and generally positive person with a lot of energy and who loved other people. “Wait are you French? We’ve never had an international work with us! The most international we have is Violet’s friend Katya but she’s kinda scary. One time I came back here and she had a baby doll’s head in her mouth...” 

‘How many people do we both know?!’ Nicky wondered to herself before returning to her conversation with Jan. “Yes I am indeed French. Adore said you weren’t going to believe something about me and if she would oblige I would love to know.” 

At the mention of her name, Adore’s attention snapped away from playing with her hair and back to the two women. 

“You’re totally not gonna believe this Jan!” 

“We know chola, you said that already. Hurry up so you don’t miss your set!” Bianca reminded her gently. 

“Right! Thanks babes! Anyway, you’re totally not gonna believe this but Nicky’s soulmates are Gigi and Crystal!” Adore’s excitement was palpable as she bounced around and gathered her clothes to change into. 

“Oh my God!” Jan screamed again much to the annoyance of Violet who was right next to her. “You’re Nicky! You’re their Nicky! Shit I knew you were hot but they didn’t do you justice! Everybody else is gonna freak!” Jan’s smile was wider than Nicky had thought someone’s smile could be as she felt her hands get grabbed by the shorter woman. 

“Oh, um thank you?” She had no idea that her soulmates had told any of their friends that she was here, but a pleasant warmth spread in her chest at the idea of Crystal and Gigi showing her off. She wondered silently how many people they had told about her presence. 

“Yo Frenchie!” Bob called over to her, “Ain’t you after Adore?” Nicky glanced over at the timetable for the night that was tacked to a cork board that hung next to the door. 

“Merde!” She cursed, frantically running around and collecting her clothing and rushing into the bathroom to change. She slipped into the little black dress she had purchased just days before and pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail. She ran her hands through it, smoothing it and placing tendrils of soft blonde hair so that it fell and framed her face. She slipped on a a pair of red heels that matched her lipstick and hurried to the side of the stage. 

From behind the curtain she could see some of the crowd who were enjoying Adore’s energetic performance and dancing in front of the stage. Behind the dance floor was a series of tables and booths that were filled with patrons but one booth in particular caught her attention. Seated right alongside Jan who must’ve snuck out of the dressing rooms and surrounded by a group of unrealistically beautiful women sat Gigi and Crystal. The two were talking animatedly with the other women and Nicky felt butterflies at the sense of déjà vu that washed over her. Almost exactly a week ago she had been standing behind a similarly red curtain in Paris and felt her Marks burning with a passion she’d never experienced. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Adore’s warm hand clapping down onto her shoulder. 

She looked up at the blue haired woman who smiled reassuringly and promised her that she would do great. 

“Besides, if you don’t then I can always run out there and rescue you!” Adore’s attempt as being comforting was oddly effective as Nicky felt her nerves die down. She smiled appreciatively at the younger woman as she stepped out into the stage. 

Instantly the familiarly bright stage lights blinded her as she surveyed the crowd. Her eyes fell magnetically onto Gigi and Crystal who looked just as awed as they had when they first saw each other. The women around them looked equally entranced as Nicky smirked and winked at the table. Gigi and Crystal both flushed and she could see them playfully shoving and teasing each other. She took one deep breath and began her song. 

“If we could live in this moment  
And just hold it  
Keep my head on your chest  
I'll never leave this bed  
The flowers will be blooming  
The leaves will be turning  
And snow will be falling  
While we're making love  
And the sun will be shining  
The flowers still are blooming  
Then leaves will turn again”

Once again she felt all the eyes in the room glued to her as the feeling of performing rushed through her veins. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed it until she began her song. Tonight she wanted to sing something to communicate to Gigi and Crystal how she felt when she was with them. Even though she hadn’t say it to them verbally that night, the three women all knew exactly who the song was for. 

“But time will be frozen for us  
Time will be frozen for us  
Time will be frozen for us”

“Uncover the window  
And come uncover me  
Let's forget the world even exists  
'Cause nothing compares to this  
The flowers will be blooming  
The leaves will be turning  
And snow will be falling  
While we're making love  
And the sun will be shining  
The flowers still are blooming  
Then leaves will turn again”

Memories of their first night together flooded Nicky’s mind as she laid her hand on the microphone stand and swayed slowly to the rhythm of the song. 

“But time will be frozen for us  
Time will be frozen for us  
Time will be frozen for us  
The flowers will be blooming  
The leaves will be turning  
And snow will be falling  
While we're making love  
And the sun will be shining  
The flowers still are blooming  
Then leaves will turn again  
But time will be frozen for us  
Time will be frozen for us.....”

Before the last notes of the song could even play, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause, but the only whoops and claps that mattered in that moment was those of her soulmates. Her eyes caught their’s as tears welled up in their eyes. She gave a final bow and blew a kiss out to Gigi and Crystal. Gigi blushes and looked away and Crystal jokingly “caught” it. 

Nicky rushed off the stage and around the winding corners until she was spit out of the passages behind the stage and found herself just to the right of the stage. Before she knew it Gigi and Crystal were swarming her and peppering her face with kisses and squeezing her tight. She relaxed into them and inhaled the mixture of Gigi’s lavender and vanilla perfume and Crystal who always smelled like paints and sugar. 

“You did so good Dollie. Your voice is so fucking beautiful just like everything else about you.” Gigi whispered praises into Nicky’s neck while Crystal giggled and played with her hair.

“Ok cool we get it you’re all gay and hot! Now come introduce us hoe!” A beautiful woman in a blue dress and blue head wrap shouted over to the trio from her spot in the booth. Nicky instantly knew she liked her.

“Hi my name is Jaida Essence Hall, the Essence of beauty.” The woman dressed in blue extended her hand and Nicky shook it with a smile. 

“Bitch we get it you won pageants when you were younger and some weird guy said that.” Another black woman spoke up and warned herself a smack on the arm from Jaida. 

“Hey I’m Widow. I hope you’re ready because this group of skanks never shuts up.” 

“First of all,” started a short woman who was sitting one the outside witch Jan perched happily on her lap “I am not a skank, I’m a whore. Don’t cheapen it. Second I’m Jackie! It’s really nice to meet you Nicky. Crystal and Gigi talk about you all the time it’s so cute.” The woman was enthusiastic and caring and clearly the mom friend of the group. The last woman spoke up from the corner where she was pretending to play the drums to the beat of the song. 

“Hey girl heyyy! I’m Heidi it’s great to meet ya! Clearly I’m the best one here so you should be friends with me!” Heidi’s statement of superiority sent the group into a fit of arguing and friendly jokes about each other. Nicky was content to sit back and watch them all happily as Gigi ran off to get her a drink and Crystal sat like a princess in her lap. 

“Chérie you know there’s seats right?”

“Are you calling me fat Nicolette Doll?” Crystal teased. 

“How dare you insinuate that I would say such a thing!” 

“Jokes on you, i don’t know what that word means so I win!” A smug look took over Crystal’s face as Nicky rolled her eyes and explained that there was no way she could win if she didn’t understand. Crystal argued back and eventually Nicky gave up and conceded to win to the frizzy haired girl who immediately jumped up and pranced around with glee. 

As the night dragged on, Nicky found herself babysitting a very drunk and clingy Crystal, and a sleepy Gigi who was just as clingy as Crystal. They were back in the booth while Widow, Heidi and Jaida danced to Jan who was singing Shallow by Lay Gaga and Bradley Cooper. Jackie was as close to the stage as she could possibly get, swaying and singing along with her soulmate who was constantly grinning at her like an idiot. 

“They’re so cute...” Gigi hummed from her spot on Nicky’s lap where her head was resting. 

“Yeah they totally are,” Crystal announced, “but we’re cu-cuter!” Crystal’s hiccup interrupted her words, causing Gigi to laugh and Nicky to grin lovingly. Subconsciously and purely from habit, the French woman began playing with her Gigi’s hair and humming a French lullaby. Gigi moaned quietly with appreciation and Crystal had finally sat down to listen to Nicky’s song. 

Even though Jan was on stage singing her heart out, the two women could only look at their soulmate, who was basked in the blue and purple lights that hung from the ceiling of the club. 

The reverence the two showed was plain to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost at the end! Any guess on what the last chapter is gonna be?


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok welcome to the last part! This was originally supposed to be a one shot but here we are! I’ve got another multi chapter fic coming down the chute soon.

Sincerity 

/sinˈserədē/

the quality of being free from pretense, deceit, or hypocrisy.

“The sincerity their smiles showed was undeniable and unwavering.”

——~——

Five months had elapsed since Nicky had started working at Briana’s club. Everyone was completely smitten with the French woman except for Violet who was now at least friendly to her. Crystal had closed a real estate deal on an old coffee shop that she planned to refurbish into an art gallery and place to offer art lessons to people. Gigi’s clothing line collaboration had been a huge success, and her label was bigger than ever. She was slated to put her deigns up to be modeled at the next Fashion Week in New York, and her partners couldn’t have been more proud. 

At the moment though, a different part of their future was much nearer than Fashion Week. In two day, six hours, and 37 minutes, Nicky would be getting married to Gigi and Crystal. Ever since she was little, Nicky had hoped to be able to marry her soulmates but she knew that it was ambitious to even find one of them let alone both of them. She wished she could go back and tell a younger Nicky not to cry and to show her pictures of her soulmates. She wished she could reassure herself that it would all work out and that yes, it would hurt sometimes, but in the end it was all worth it and more. 

The three women had been increasingly busy as the wedding day drew closer, but they all welcomed the activity and let it fuel the excited buzzing they all felt. 

In a flash, two days had passed and the three women found themselves at the venue, an outdoor garden with rows of marble benches that faced a large fountain. The fountain had small Cupids on it and sat just behind a white arched trellis where they would say their vows. They were surrounded by more flowers than any person could name. Roses to the right surrounded by tulips, daisies, hydrangeas, lilacs and sunflowers. To the left were pansies, irises, hyacinths, foxgloves, asters, and larkspurs to name a few. 

An expansive white tent had been set up in a clearing about fifty feet away from the alter where they would hold the reception. Everything was perfect and picturesque because as Gigi and Crystal had insisted, it would be nothing short of perfection. 

In their dressing room, Gigi was helping Crystal with her surprisingly colorless outfit, adjusting her tie and fixing her makeup. Crystal had decided on a simple white tuxedo, which she knew would absolutely be covered in grass stains before the night was over. Her normally chaotic hair had been wrangled into what was supposed to be a ponytail, but was really more of a glorified knot. 

Gigi had hand made (of course) her dress and Crystal’s suit. She had tried to convince Nicky to let her make something, but the Parisian was stubborn as all hell and insisted that she buy one and make it a surprise. It took some arguing and bribing but for the whopping price of a back rub and waffles, Gigi conceded. Gigi’s gown was simple, but absolutely stunning. It was a floor length gown with a mermaid silhouette and an open back. It was tailored to within an inch of everyone’s life and it quickly had become Gigi’s favorite creation. 

“Crystal no. You can’t wear that many necklaces to your wedding!”

“Wait why not Gi?” Crystal was known to be a little extra at times but this was truly overboard. The Hispanic woman had at the bare minimum thirteen pearl necklaces of varying lengths and sizes hanging around her neck. “I think they look super cool!”

Gigi rolled her eyes affectionately and informed Crystal that if she put on one more necklace that she wouldn’t be able to kiss Nicky at the alter. Despite it being a joke and obviously untrue, Crystal’s eyes shot open and she began furiously ripping the necklaces off until one was left and she was sure she would be fine. 

Down the hallway, Nicky was inhabiting her room with her bridesmaids. Jaida was currently fawning over her and trying to do her makeup, no matter how many times Nicky insisted that the dark skinned woman had done it perfectly. Her best friend from when she lived in France had flown in and was sitting on a chair with a container of cheese balls. Rock was a dear friend from Nicky’s childhood and basically chaos personified. The short Asian woman was always loud and joking around and to the best of anyone’s knowledge, had no off switch. 

The only time Nicky had ever seen her quiet was the time they were both drunk off their asses in high school and Rock decided she could skateboard. She ended up “skateboarding” which was really more of her sitting on some random boy’s board and zooming straight down a hill and right into a wall. Nicky had been horrified, terrified, and beyond amused at her antics but oddly enough the girl was unharmed. She had knocked herself unconscious but wasn’t at all concussed or harmed, which lead to her nickname “Rock”. They always joked that her head must be hard as a rock if she could slam into a wall and the wall cracked a little. 

Eventually she abandoned the cheesy snack and came over to the mirror to bother Nicky. 

“So why is it only me and Jaida? Could nobody else stand your ass?” Rock grinned like a maniac and poked Nicky’s cheek with her orange dusted finger. The blonde shrieked and recoiled in horror, frantically brushing her cheek to get the powder off. 

“Ugh no you whore! Jan and Jackie and Widow are with Gigi and Crystal, and Heidi is far too irresponsible to be back here right now so I sent her to find my shoes.”

“Chile, don’t look now but your shoes are right here...” Jaida had fished Nicky’s shoes out from under her dress and held them up to show her. “Oh my god you sent that bitch on a wild goose chase didn’t you?!” She exclaimed, doubled over with laughter. 

“I had to! She would be telling Gigi and Crystal about what I look like in my dress and I can’t have that!” 

“She’s gonna Lill you when she finds out! But, we should get you into your dress. You walk in ten minutes!” Jaida’s excitement was infectious and Nicky’s grin stretched wider than ever. 

“Well ladies, I’m about to get married!” Nicky squealed, “Let’s get me in that dress and Rock you better wash your hands. Putting them in your mouth does not, and I repeat DOES NOT mean they’re clean.” 

The woman sheepishly trotted off to the nearest bathroom to scrub off the remnants of her snack. By the time she got back, Jaida and Nicky had finished preening over the latter’s makeup and had begun to get her into the dress. 

“Shit Doll! If you weren’t already boo’d up I might have to tap that!” Rock heckled from the doorway. Nicky rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics and flipped her off. 

“Fuck you Rock only in your dreams! I’m entirely out of your league!” The other woman fell to the ground dramatically and from her place began betraying Nicky about how this was best friend abuse and she should go to jail forever. After a solid minute of Rock’s nonsense, Jaida finally cut her off and redirected attention to Nicky and her gown. 

——~——

Crystal Elizabeth Methyd was an incredibly anxious person. Pairing that with her impatience was a match made in hell. She and Gigi stood at the alter, listening to the pianist playing a beautiful black grand piano that had been wheeled outside. 

In a hushed whisper, Crystal leaned in to voice her concerns to the ever confident and aloof Gigi. “Gi what if she ran away? What if she doesn’t come out? What if she decided to go back to France?!” Gigi placed a reassuring hand over Crystal’s and gave her a look that said ‘shut up dummy you know she didn’t so be patient’. Crystal huffed and continued to fidget nervously. Just as she was about to whisper again to Gigi, the music swelled and everyone stood up in almost perfect unison. 

Even from the second the two woman saw the tip of Nicky’s shoe, their hearts stopped and then cluttered back to life. There had yet to be an instance where Nicky looked anything shy of gorgeous but this was a whole new level. Her dress dragged lightly on the carpet behind her as she strode up the aisle. Her dress was a long white garment with a sheer layer over the actual dress. The dress itself was, similarly to Gigi’s, tailored to fit her body in all the right ways. It accentuated her slim waist and curves and tapered off at the bottom. A sheer panel stretched over her chest, exposing the slightest hint of cleavage with lace detailing all over it. The detailing was mirrored in the sheer sleeves and the cut out on her back that traveled almost all the way to her hips. 

Right as the music crescendoed the blonde stepped up the stairs and turned to face Gigi and Crystal. They slowly reached forward and lifted her sheer veil to meet her twinkling eyes. Crystal broke out into the dopiest grin and Gigi just shook her head and mouthed ‘wow’. Everything the minister was saying was ignored by the three women who were so wrapped up in looking at each other that they nearly missed their vows. Gigi and Crystal went first, sharing their love and feelings for Nicky, who managed to hold back her tears for the duration of their speech. The minister then informed her that it was her turn as her fiancées looked expectantly at her. Nicky tugged a small sheet of paper from her bouquet and unfurled it. 

“Ok. I am not the best at English and I sometimes forget words so I wrote them down because your language is confusing to me and Gigi’s French is appalling.” Her opening lines elicited a collective laugh from the crowd of friends and family who had gathered to celebrate them. “When you two stumbled into the lounge I worked in back in Paris, I felt like my head was going to explode. I knew from the second I saw you that you were my soulmates. Not just because of our marks but because I felt a connection to you that was deeper than anything I’ve ever felt. I love you two so much more than you could ever know. You’re my other halves and Gigi before you try to clock my math skills, you know what I mean. I’m going to try to keep this short because I will cry and this foundation was expensive and I’m scared Jaida will scalp me. What I want to say is that I love you more than anything I’ve ever loved before and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you two nerds.” 

Nicky’s words were punctuated by a single year of happiness streaking down her cheek and falling to the ground. It was a well known fact that Crystal cried a lot at pretty much any excess of emotion or input, so of course she was already wiping away tears and sniffling. Gigi was the most stoic of the three, trying never to let her emotions show but today the dam had broken and like Crystal, her tears fell freely.

Before the minister could even say to, Crystal had leapt at Nicky and pulled her into a kiss that was borderline inappropriate for the amount of people around them. After she pulled away Gigi entwined her hands with Nicky’s and dragged her closer, letting her hands rest on the sides of her wife’s face. They stared at each other in a state of bliss and comfort. The sincerity their smiles showed was undeniable and unwavering. 

——~——

Crystal had seen many things before in her life. She had seen weird objects, weirder people and even a duck playing the drums with it’s feet one time. She had not however, seen the normally composed Gigi running around chasing Nicky with a slice of cake threatening to eat her first born child. The reaction was quintessential Gigi if you messed up her outfits, which Nicky had succeeded in after smushing a slice of cake into the youngest’s face. After a few minutes of wild chasing, Gigi gave up and returned to the table. 

“Crys did you know we married a fucking cheetah?” Gigi huffed, our of breath and still covered in frosting and cake. 

“No I did not Gi, but I think you maybe, possibly, might just be slow.” Crystal earned herself a swat on the arm and a glare from the other woman. Nicky had determined that it was safe to return to her seat and flopped down into the chair, immediately lacing her fingers with both women’s. 

“You know ma belle, you run like a chicken.” Gigi just rolled her eyes and playfully yanked on Nicky’s arm. “It’s true! Your hands were all out and wonky looking!” 

“Watch it Dollie or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Gigi teased. 

“Yeah somehow I doubt that Gi. It’s literally our wedding night and you better believe that the second we’re home I’m taking this thing off and showering.” Crystal stated definitively. “And I’m not saying I’m a sex god, but I’m definitely a sex god and you can’t resist me!” Her smug grin was mirrored by Nicky’s who didn’t need words and instead cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gigi as if she was trying not to laugh. 

“Come on Belle, you know that’s not true. You love me far too much to do that to me.” Gigi sighed heavily for dramatic effect and leaned towards Nicky. Expecting a kiss, the blonde leaned in as well only for Gigi to do a one-eighty at the last second and kiss Crystal instead. Nicky whined with annoyance and rugged lightly at Gigi’s hand until she paid attention to her. 

“You know, for the oldest one here you sure are a baby.” Crystal’s words caused all three of them to erupt with laughter at the truth of the statement. With no warning, a small dinner roll pinged off Nicky’s head and fell beside her feet. She turned, mouth agape to find Heidi, Jaida, Jackie, Jan, Widow and Rock cackling like witches from around their table. 

“You bitches are lucky I love you or else I would set Crystal on you!” Nicky exclaimed, faking offense at the act that could’ve only been committed by Rock. Her friend just smiled impishly and tossed another roll at her, which she dodged this time. 

“Bitch! That was my roll! I wanted that!” Widow groaned, prompting Jan to offer hers up and not back down until the gesture was accepted. 

Since Crystal had insisted on diving straight into the beautiful wedding cake that Jackie had landed via some connections to the couple who had done their wedding cake, they decided to make dinner optional to those who wanted it. The instant her cake was gone, Crystal was dragging Gigi and Nicky up to dance with her. 

For most people, the first dance with their spouse is slow and romantic to a song that mirrors the mood. Crystal, Gigi, and Nicky we’re far from being “most people”. Gigi had been in charge of aesthetics and venue, meaning the area was gorgeous and perfectly color coded. Nicky was in charge of the technical aspects like hiring personnel and sending invites. This has left Crystal to take care of anything else. Of course, she went right for making a playlist. Gigi and Nicky had been able to purge most of the songs that were deemed inappropriate for the occasion, or was the 50th One Direction song. 

Unsurprisingly, the song Crystal had decided should be first was What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Dancing around on the floor, Crystal looked over at her soulmates. The way Nicky’s blonde hair flew around her face and how when her smile was wide enough it made her nose scrunch up. The way the purple and white glow from the disco ball and the lights danced over Gigi’s face and lit up her porcelain face and her sharp bone structure. A smile played its way onto Crystal’s lips as she gazed at her soulmates. Her heart swelled when Gigi pulled her close and picked her up like they’d been apart for years. 

Nicky slid behind and hugged the two women into a strong and warm embrace. The song switched to a slower song and the hug became a slow sway, matching the rhythm of the music. 

“Ma belle, ma chérie, je t'aime. I love you both so much. Thank you for finding me and bringing me into your life.” 

The sentiment was mimicked by both Gigi and Crystal as them hummed happily. As the night progressed they remained on the dance floor, alternating between slow paced love songs and beats that thumped in their hearts and sent energy through everyone’s bodies. Though none of them vocalized it, none of them wanted to leave that moment. Slowly swaying in each other’s arms forever and ever. 

A soulmate is more than a partner. They’re another soul, another person, bonded to you so deeply that every touch feels like it will last forever. That night all those days ago in Paris, Gigi and Crystal found more than their third soulmate. They found their missing third of themselves, and they all knew now, that they would forever be whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fic! I really hope you guys liked it so please drop comments on what you want me to write next! I’ve got some ideas but more are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated! Validation fuels my stupidity and writing. also my ego we can’t forget about her


End file.
